Mobile communication devices may be purchased at service provider retail stores, electronics retail stores, and/or at general retail stores. A variety of activities may be performed to bring a new mobile communication into service. To use a mobile communication device on a cellular network, it may first be provisioned and/or activated. Provisioning a mobile communication device (e.g. a mobile phone) to operate on a wireless network involves defining and/or adjusting the mobile communication device's settings that are stored in the device and the settings stored on the network, so that the mobile communication device may properly access communication services and/or execute one or more desired applications, and the network may recognize the mobile communication device as authorized to receive service for those applications.